Arm Warmers
by r3tro Roxel
Summary: Matt x Mello - Warning: Contains swearing Matt's favorite shirt goes missing. Could his blond roommate be the culprit?


"Hey, Mello

"Hey, Mello! Have you seen my favorite shirt anywhere?" Matt called from the bedroom. Mello was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up against the dilapidated coffee table, reading a magazine and eating a chocolate bar.

"What shirt, Matt?" He called, brushing a few strands of hair out his face and turning the page.

"The pink and black striped one. I can't find it!" This statement was followed by the clattering of drawers and the shifting around of coat hangers.

"Hmm... eh, I dunno..." The blond said absentmindedly, taking another bite of chocolate. He gave a small shiver suddenly. "Man, it's cold in here..." He got up and grabbed a pair of arm warmers off the kitchen table, and slipped them on as he sat down again. He then resumed his former task of eating and reading.

"Damn, I've looked everywhere!" Matt said, his hands on his hips as he clomped bare-chested into the room, a towel carelessly hanging over his shoulder.

"Maybe it's in the washer?" Mello suggested, his eyes scanning an article about some new TV show that was premiering in a week.

"I already checked." The redhead lamented, sitting down next to Mello on the couch, one leg folded gracefully over the other as he took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. He took a long, slow drag on it, then exhaled the smoke slowly out. It drifted around his head in wispy tendrils.

"Hey, Mello-" He said suddenly, turning his head to look at the blond, but was cut off short.

"What?" Mello asked, still staring at the magazine as he took a bite of chocolate.

There was a small period of silence as Matt said nothing.

"What were you going to say?" Mello questioned, looking quizzically at his friend. The redhead was staring dumbly at Mello's arms, which were covered up until halfway to his shoulder by arm warmers.

Matt wearily pointed a finger at the blond, his mouth open slightly in shock. "Th-those look like my shirt..." He said quietly, the goggles on his forehead shimmering in the light.

Mello's eyes trailed down to his arms and back up to Matt's face. His large blue eyes blinked a couple times, his mouth in a confused frown.

"Yeah... so?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Matt glared at him.

"You didn't." He said, his voice low and angry.

Mello smirked. "You bet I did."

"Oh, you BASTARD! You're so fucking evil!" Matt said, extinguishing his cigarette on the couch as he got up, his fists clenched.

"I know I am." The blond responded calmly, returning to his magazine as he took another bite of chocolate. Suddenly, he was jerked upwards by Matt's hands on his collar.

"Woah, holy sh-" Mello began, his feet dangling a good few inches in the air. When did Matt get so STRONG??

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT??" Matt demanded, grinding his teeth in anger.

"... it's it the kitchen trash can..." Mello said, his eyes wide. He was then suddenly dropped back onto the couch as Matt raced towards said kitchen. Mello watched him as he tossed garbage all over the floor as he searched for his shirt. He then picked up was appeared to be a rag, and, holding it carefully by his thumb and index finger, not unlike the one he was third in line to succeed, L, and carried it gingerly over to the couch.

"YOU KILLED IT!" Matt shouted indignantly, holding the shirt inches from Mello's face. The redhead then began to unfold the ball of dirty cloth, and tossed it in Mello's lap. "YOU TURNED IT INTO A FUCKING T-SHIRT!"

The blond blinked a few more times, watching his friend and roommate panting heavily, his bare chest rising up and down as he desperately tried to calm himself.

"But I needed arm warmers..." Mello said innocently, staring up at his friend.

"ARM WARMERS?! YOU NEEDED ARM WARMERS?!" Matt screeched again, his face contorting into what appeared to be frantic rage.

"... it's cold in here, though."

"TURN THE THERMOSTAT UP, WEAR A SWEATER FOR ONCE! DON'T GO CUTTING UP MY FUCKING SHIRTS!!" Matt finished his rant with an indignant huff, and stormed off back into the bedroom. He emerged a few moments later wearing a similar red and black striped shirt. He flopped down on the couch next to Mello, his arms folded, his lips in a pout, and his eyes staring angrily off into the distance.

"I fucking hate you so much right now, Mello." He muttered angrily, lighting another cigarette and taking a drag on it.

"I love you too, sweetie." Mello said, placing a tender kiss on Matt's lips as he got up to get another chocolate bar.

Matt glowered, his face a shade of pink similar to that on Mello's arm warmers.

"Shirt killer..."


End file.
